I can't do it
by kat0810
Summary: Bella couldn't do it anymore, so she went for a walk


**SM OWNS THE CHARACTERS**

 **I had this crazy idea and here it is.**

* * *

I can't do it

She hated the car, filling up the damn thing at the only garage in Forks. The questions those men asked and her not knowing what she was even driving. The people of Forks staring at the car, and trying to look through the heavily tinted windows to see who was driving.

She couldn't stop the car, without her head flying off the head rest. The brakes on the car was nothing like her truck. Her truck, her poor truck, she knew that it had been purposely murdered. Edward hated it, he didn't think it was safe enough.

Pulling away from the lights, and then stalling. The cars behind her beeping when she couldn't get the car started. Some safety measure apparently, just in case it was ever in an accident.

Her head being pushed into the head rest when she finally got the damn thing started and moving off like a race car driver, she couldn't do it. She was never driving this car again.

To scared to park outside her house, not wanting the pitying looks from the Cullen's when they realised that she couldn't drive such an expensive car. She drove around for nearly an hour, before she realised where she was, she was on the road heading towards LaPush.

Jake, he was still missing. Seth said he was up near Canada somewhere, trying to go all wolf. She missed Jake, her sun. She suddenly looked down at her engagement ring, it was too big, too damn sparkly. She hated it, but felt guilty saying anything because it once belonged to Edward's birth mother.

She stopped at the treaty line, breaking too hard and smacking the back of her head into the head rest yet again. She couldn't do it, she couldn't leave her dad. She didn't want to leave Forks, and just the thought of never seeing Jake again made her heart ache, like it did when Edward left her.

Jake had never left her, even when he should of. He kept his promises, he was there when all her friends gave up on her. She couldn't do it, just the thought of Jake never being there. His brothers, they hated her choice, but never judged her. Welcoming her in with open arms, well most of them anyway.

Taking the ring off and placing it in the glove box, along with the key. She couldn't do it, the thought of never being able to set foot on the Reservation again. Never being able to sit on her special place at first beach, watching the waves going out to sea.

Climbing out of the car, and closing the door. She couldn't stop not whispering a sorry to Edward, knowing that Alice would see it. They were probably already on their way.

She stepped over the treaty line, and walked. Within minutes of walking, the clouds got thicker and it rained big rain drops. Good she thought, it will wash the scent off.

She walked and walked, listening to the sound of her boots. Soaking wet and sloshing around. Her clothes were wet through, and she was silently glad she chose not to wear white today.

White, she hated her dress. All white, no colour, fashioned in a way just for Edward. There was nothing on the dress that shouted Bella, the dress wasn't made for her, to show off her curves, not that she had any anyway. Nope it was made for Edward to remind him of the era that he was born into and had he not been changed, what his bride could of worn back then.

On she walked, keeping her pace at a speed where she would not fall. She walked along the edge of the road, surprised that no car had passed her yet.

She had no idea how long she had been walking for, she was hungry, tired and her feet were beginning to hurt. But that wouldn't matter they were starting to go numb. She looked up at the thick rolling clouds, still seeing that it wasn't even close to night-time. She couldn't remember what time she left the car, but it was nowhere near dinner time. Edward wouldn't have her out passed dinner time.

Her body wanted her to stop, have a rest and sit down. But she knew, sitting and stopping would be worse. So on she walked, ignoring the sound of her stomach, ignoring the squelching sound her boots made with every step she made.

Seeing the sign for La Push, she thought of sitting down, just stopping for a while and resting. But she couldn't do that, she had to keep going. Stopping at the fork in the road, she had to decide what path to take. One would take her to the Black's cabin, she couldn't deal with Billy. Knowing that it was her fault, Jake had ran and left him without his son and main caregiver.

She took the other path, and so she continued walking. Now it was starting to get dark. Her feet were numb with the wet and cold, her legs felt like jelly and her hands stung from the wet and cold. She didn't stop, stopping meant thinking, thinking meant about what had she done.

So she continued walking, until the lights of the cabin came into view. She could hear voices, now she wanted to stop. Would they tell her to go, that it's her own fault. What then? Where would she go. Her phone was probably wet by now, she could see the drips of water coming from the pocket, so she couldn't ring her dad.

Walking up the steps, and the voices stopped. She knocked the door and waited, she moved her feet left and right just in case she had to start walking again.

The door opened, "I can't do it" She whispered, warm hands reached out to get her, just before her legs gave out. He saved her again, just like the first time in the forest.


End file.
